


Sayuri Art

by QueenLadle



Series: The tale of Sayuri the Brave [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLadle/pseuds/QueenLadle
Summary: Character to art to accompany my fic, 'Sayuri'.Artists are credited inside.Original characters are mine, Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.See more on my instagram.com/ladleart
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The tale of Sayuri the Brave [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Tachimae Sayuri

Hi Darlings!

Some of you may have noticed I deleted a chapter of the main fic. That's because I'm moving the art to a whole new fic. Don't worry, you will see Tomoya again.

Here she is! My main girl, 立ち前小百合, Tachimae Sayuri, later うちは小百合 Uchiha Sayuri.  
  
Thank you to instagram.com/bubdraw for agreeing to draw her! Please check out their page!  
  
This sassy, cute pancake-loving girl is in her eighth-year since the idea for her character first came about, and coming up to her third year since her current conception.  
  
There is a lot of angst surrounding her story, but also a lot of joy and love as well!

I want to thank everyone who has been following her story so far.

Also, her birthday is on the 21st of November, so a belated very Happy Birthday, Sayuri-chan!

And I want to take the moment to plug my new instagram page instagram.com/ladleart

Take care and stay safe,

-Ladle


	2. Kamichou Mayumi

Drawn by instagram.com/bubdraw  
  
紙蝶真由美Kamichou Mayumi , Sayuri’s best friend, common-sense filter, origami expert, Konan stan.  
  
Mayumi’s character has gone on a lot of changes through the years. She was originally the shy, retiring type, but I like her best in her current incarnation; being an absolute boss woman!  
  
Living in the dictatorship of Amegakure has definitely shaped Mayumi’s life and experiences.  
  
In the end though she has a deep love for her village and the people in it. Which is why in time she is able to rise, like a butterfly from a chrysalis.

Mayumi has one of my favourite designs. What do you think?


	3. Hirayama Reika

The third girl of Sayuri’s best friends trio, 平山麗花 Hirayama Reika! 💕  
Thank you instagram.com/bubdraw for your art.  
  
Reika’s vivacious personality is one of my favourites to write. Incredibly loyal to her village, she is always there to defend her friends with her quick wit.  
  
Her little brother Taro, is a source of never ending annoyance but she loves him dearly.  
  
And while most people are sceptical of her dramatised anecdotes, her friend Sayuri needs a little more help deciphering fact from fiction.


	4. Sayuri and Obito 1

My dear darlings, here finally is Sayuri and Obito. 🌸

Thank you instagram.com/gwenie_fanart for your art! Please check out their page and commission them. 🌸

They say not to play with fire but how could it be wrong when it feels so right?

When someone is so caught up in their world of imagination, it takes someone very brave to show them that dreams can exist in the real world too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are liking the pictures thus far. I'm putting them all up on my insta, as well as some behind the scenes stuff as well @ladleart
> 
> And er, I know I said I would have another chapter up before Christmas but, it's sad girl hours and my anxiety is really giving me a hard time.
> 
> But I will have the Christmas special up on December 25th!
> 
> Thank you for your support darlings


	5. Pancake Queen

Hi darlings! I hope you are all doing well and staying safe!  
  
Here is my girl Sayuri drawn by instagram.com/emuverso 💖🍮

  
  
For people who are not aware, Sayuri’s favourite food is pancakes, which is blindingly obvious in my fic about her and Obito Uchiha where all she does is eat pancakes, cry, bite lip, and read erotic romance novels.  
  
She is a terrible cook however and all the pancakes she eats are ones that have been made for her. And although she doesn’t always have the best relationship with food, when something had been made with love and affection she can’t help but enjoy it.


	6. Umeda Masuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for some reason my photo links were broken and the pics were broken. Should be fixed now. :)

I am now going to introduce Sayuri’s teammates!  
  
First up is 梅田満寿夫 Umeda Masuo, Mayumi’s childhood friend and later sweetheart.  
  
Masuo is the baby of his family and has three elder sisters.  
  
Although there is some tension between Sayuri and Masuo at first due to their differing viewpoints, they learn to get along and become strong friends and allies. (Or maybe it’s because Mayumi would kill them both if they kept arguing.)

Anyway I wanted Masuo to have video-game protagonist kind of look, so green hair it is! Thank you [@bubdraw](https://www.instagram.com/bubdraw/)


	7. Ishita Ezume

The third member of Sayuri’s team;  
  
井下絵図目 Ishita Ezume. Drawn by [@bubdraw](https://www.instagram.com/bubdraw/)

I do not give enough love to Ezume but let me tell you he is the man. Level-headed, his calm reasoning keeps the team balanced while crybaby and moody boy are having their little arguments.

Graduating to chuunin, Ezume becomes one of the guards at Amegakure’s gate ready to greet Sayuri when she comes home from missions, along with his summoning otter, Raku.


	8. Aoki Tomoya

Who is the best character?  
  
It’s Tomoya of course!  
  
青木友也Aoki Tomoya, the fourth and final member of Sayuri’s genin team, their sensei!

I wanted Sayuri to have a positive adult influence growing up, especially as her idolised role-model is severely under qualified to take care of a child.  
  
Not his fault, baby was still barely a child himself.  
  
And while Tomoya’s cryptic ramblings can be somewhat bewildering, he has been a good support for Sayuri and is always looking out for her.  
  
Thank you again [@bubdraw](https://www.instagram.com/bubdraw/)


End file.
